


Alyx Gets the Strap

by RedScreams



Category: Half-Life
Genre: F/M, Femdom, No Apocalypse, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScreams/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: Request/"dare" from a friend brought on my late night talks. A less Combine-heavy AU where Gordon and Alyx are wrestlers and have victory fucks
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Alyx Vance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Alyx Gets the Strap

The two competitors sized each other down as they entered the wrestling ring. Alyx and Gordon wore outfits that left little to the imagination, Gordon in particular only wearing orange boxers and a black mask with a fearsome red frame around his eyes and nose. Alyx wore a black sports bra and gym shorts to accompany her pink dyed hair, and gave a smirk as she looked up and down at Gordon.

“Nice package,” she quipped, arms on her hips. “Can’t wait to open it up.”

Gordon scoffed. “You may have beaten me 13 times before, but this time you’re going down!”

A bell dinged and the two sprung at each other and grappled, tumbling around as Alyx laughed joyfully. Gordon tried to get on top of her but she rolled away just in time to run to the rubber bars and clothesline him, knocking him down with a thud. She got on top of his chest for a “1… 2…” but she squirmed from underneath her and got behind her, removing her sports bra as she exclaimed.

“Dirty playing, huh?” she covered her chest before gesturing he was going down.

“You’re mad that you didn’t think of it first,” he quipped, lightly pinching her nipple.

She jumped back and yelped. “Ooh! Now you’re definitely getting your ass beat, Gord!”

Alyx aimed for Gordon’s waist but he jumped to the slide and grabbed her to piledrive her. The sheer impact caused her to lay flat on her back, leading Gordon to get on top of her. To add to the punishment, he groped her boob and chuckled as she gasped. 

“How the mighty have fallen~” 

He tried to get a KO in, his weight on her almost fully.. “1… 2…”

But Alyx laughed and grabbed his leg, pulling him off his balance and he fell over after some fumbling. She held up one leg in the air while trapping his other leg with her own muscular thighs. Clamped by the heroine’s grasp, he writhed and wriggled as freedom escaped him. 

“Free-man?” she mocked. “More like… Gordon Trap-man!”

“What?”

She shrugged, and she kept at her KO attempt.

“1…”

Gordon attempted to escape in vain, growling and thrashing his hands around.

“2…”

He continued some more until defeatism overtook him, and he exhaled in resignment.

“3! Ding ding ding!” Alyx beamed. “I win, Gordon! You know what that means.”

Gordon grumbled, “You get the stra-”

“I GET THE STRAP!”

Alyx got up and lightly put her foot on Gordon’s chest as she flexed her toned arms, as if posing for the camera. Gordon meanwhile looked on in impatirnce and rapped his finger on the mat.

\---

Alyx was fully nude aside from her black strapon and approached Gordon as a giant belt was placed around her waist.

“You know the drill, loser,” she giggled.

Gordon sighed and got down on his knees and opened his mouth, taking in her strap as he lubed it up. He gave her a defiant glare, but he couldn’t fake the charade well as he looked at her gleeful face and rockin’ body. She grabbed his hair as he kept sucking, thinking about what to do next. 

“I want to look at the belt while you’re sucking, she said. “To remind you who the winner is.”

He groaned and kept at it, with Alyx moving his head for him at a steady rate. The sight of this hero on his knees and sucking her fake dick was appealing to her, and she massaged her breast at this reversal. In the middle of the oral, Alyx pushed his head to the base of the strap to make him throat it as he gagged a little. Alyx held that position for seconds until shee released Gordon, gasping for air with salive dripping down.

“All right,” she hummed. “I think it’s good enough. Now, get on your hands and knees.”

He complied and turned around, and Alyx inserted a finger in his ass as she softly hummed a tune. Gordon moaned several times as she pressed on, eventually putting in two to stretch him out. His prostate stimulated, he grit his teeth to not give in to the pleasure.

Feeling confident, she prodded her strap inside him as the tip reached in. She grabbed his hips as her girth inserted further into him, finding a nice momentum as she rocked her body into his.

“Hmm hmm,” she chuckled. “Who’s this ass belong to?”

“You,” he moaned.

“What?” She slapped his ass and plapping sounds were heard from faster thrusting. “I couldn’t quite hear that from the sound of your ass cheeks.”

“My ass belongs to you!”

“Damn *PLAP* right *PLAP* it *PLAP* does!”

Alyx went faster into him, the motion causing her boobs and his butt to jiggle in waves, both of them working up a sweat from the workout. Her hand went under and jerked off Gordon as he was pleased from both sides. The constant barrage of stimulation made him pant after each second, trying to pull back from moaning so loud, but Alyx wouldn’t stop. She jerked him faster as she laughed, until she was able to get him to cum on the mat in a string of jizz as he shivered and panted.

He was about to collapse from the pleasure until Alyx walked around him and took off her strap on. She bent down and grabbed his chin, pulling it up so she could kiss him and smile softly.

“One of these days, I’m going to let you win,” she said. “But you make it way too fun to go easy.”

“I’ll get you tomorrow, I bet you,” he grinned. 

“We’ll see~”

**Author's Note:**

> Might be part of a series of domestic Freemance if enough people have prompt requests (reach at https://twitter.com/ScreamsRed), because I really do like these 2


End file.
